One Night with you
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: Emma has been having some personal issues about Jean and Scott's reunion. Logan says he'll be right there if she needed to talk, but as it turns out she need more from Wolverine than just a talk. A/N:(for ages 18 and up).


**Warning; this story contains A LOT of sexual content. that's right ya'll, Anjie's coming out of her comfort Zone. One shot story, Logan x Emma Frost with mentions of Jean x Scott, Hope you enjoy.**

**-Anjie- kun out. **

Months after the defeat of the Phoenix, the X-Men were finally reunited. Scott and Jean were once again together, and more in love with each other than ever before. Everyone was prosperously enjoying each other 's company. There was no mortal threat on mutants or humanity, so it was pretty much a day off for the X-Men. Logan was in Cerebro with Emma doing a follow up with the world's mutants. After she finished, Logan asked, "So, everything alright"? he asked. Emma sighed and responded, "Everything appears to be in order. Hopefully it'll stay like this for a while before another mission". She began to leave until Logan stopped her and said using a sympathetic tone. "I was talking about you". Emma became confused then a little sad. She new what Logan was asking; seeing Jean and Scott together is pretty painful and a little unfair to Emma. She wanted Scott's affections for every minute she spent with him, helping him and supporting him through his painful moments of missing Jean [although she was the reason Jean went missing in the first place]. But that didn't mean she wasn't sorry. She was grateful to have his and everyone else's forgiveness and acceptance, but it still hurt to see him happy with another woman.

Logan has known for a while since Emma's "resurrection" [so too speak], that she had feelings for Scott and understood how she felt, and has been worried about her. "Please don't try to make such a big deal out of this Logan". she answered stubbornly. Of course Logan is just as stubborn so he urged her with an arm cross, and his usual scowl. "*sighs*, I'll admit it hasn't been easy, but I'll manage." she looked back over her shoulder at Logan and smiled kindly [for once]. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just remember Frost you can always come to me when ever you wanna talk". Emma turned and smiled back until Logan began to leave. She took the time to admire him from behind although she didn't know why she was finding him attractive, she skimmed up and down his strong muscular back, liking what she saw -a lot, until she snapped herself out of it. She of course being stubborn as hell, tried to put it out of her mind. Once he made it out the door she found herself exhaling. Wondering to herself , "What the hell is wrong with me".

Later on during dinner, everyone was eating a nice casserole cooked by Hank. Kitty looked up an around and asked , "Hey where's Logan"? Storm looked up with the same confusion on her face and wondered as well why their leader was not present. By this time Emma walked in to get a cup of tea. "He's probably in the Danger room getting some practice in, you'll never know when something's gonna go down". said Bobby. Jean and Scott glanced at each other in wonder, while Emma looked at them with envy.

…

Meanwhile, it turned out Logan was taking a shower, [After training in the Danger Room]. As he let the warm water run down his muscles, he ran his finger through his dark wet hair and began to ponder on a lot of things. Like what would he possibly have to say to Emma if she wanted to talk to him about her "jealousy problem". It was only a matter of time until she would come to confide in him, and was going to be difficult talking to someone about their jealousy issues when he had his own to worry about. He put an arm on the wall and leaned forward trying to think it all through.

By the time he finished his shower dinner was over and everyone had gone to bed, all accept for Emma of course who was in her night gown reading a romance novel, while also being distracted by the sound of Jean and Scott across the hall mating in their bedroom, they were so loud and passionate it made her wonder if the whole damn mansion could hear them. The bed was thumping against the wall and everything, it made her feelings hurt even more. A tear ran down her cheek as thoughts of how beautiful, and amazing the red-headed telepath was flooded from Scott's mind to Emma's till she slumped over and got into a fetal position to break down as silently as she could while the couple continued to express sexual passion through her wall. It made her so disgusted and shallow, she couldn't help but think out loud. "That little tramp. She doesn't deserve him. If only he could see- how much she takes him for granted he'd leave her. She's so dainty and, pathetic, and so-… she trailed to the sound of Jean's final orgasm, "aaaaaah…Scott! I love you!" she held her breathe for a few moments. She was so internally destroyed by the sound of the man she longed for making love to another woman. The call of Jean's satisfaction was like a dagger piercing her heart as well as her pride. "…and so-much better than I am." she continued to cry more tears until she mentally heard Logan curse some profound words in his head at the actions that just took place between the two lovers, "If your gonna fuck her, at least do it quietly! Bastard." Emma pushed her hair back and wiped away her tears realizing that she wasn't the only one who's feeling were hurt by them. She knew Logan had always had feelings for jean in the past, and it was possible that he was more hurt by this than her. Emma sat at the edge of her bed wondering what to do about it. She thought hard and figured it was time that she and Logan had that talk. So she put on a night robe and headed towards the door.

…

Logan was sitting on his bed in a pair of navy blue pajama pants with no shirt, starring at his dog tags. The little metal trinkets were very dirty and in need of a good polishing. However his concern was the wonder of what mysteries from his past did these little tags hold. As he saw a faint reflection of his eye in one them, he had another one of his frightening memory flashes of himself being experimented on; the pain he endured from all the inhuman things they put him through. The moment it came to the point where he broke out in a rage, he snapped back to reality as the door knob began to turn. Wolverine brought out his claws and started growling menacingly at who ever was behind the door. He sat up waiting for an attack until he found that it was just Emma Frost. He sighed, "Frost!- don't scare me like that. I could've sliced you in half. Haven't ya' ever heard of knocking. She came all the way in and closed the door behind her. " I didn't know if you were asleep yet, and I didn't want to risk waking you." Logan growled in annoyance, but then calmed down after thinking about it. It probably would've been worse if he had just awakened from on of his night terrors. "yeah well, just be more careful next time." Emma folded her arms and stood there, "You said, I could come to you when ever I needed to talk". Logan moved himself to the edge of his bed and sat there looking at her with an understanding face. "you heard it too huh?" she nodded. They were both silent for a few moments until Logan sighed and admitted to Emma, "look Frost, I'm sorry you had to hear any of that. I'll talk to them about it if you want-…" "No!…she cut him off, …its fine really- I just…" Logan reached out for her to come over. Emma was hesitant but she trusted the brutish Canadian man, no matter how much of a jackass she thought he was. She brushed back her hair with one hand and walked over to him. Once she was close enough to him, he put a hand on her shoulder like before. She liked how much comfort and reassurance came from that one touch it made her tear up a little, then in an instant, it turned to sobbing. She threw her arms around his muscular neck and wept for hers, and Logan's misfortune for almost 20 minutes.

He rubbed her back gently telling her it'd be alright. When she calmed down a bit she took the time to notice Logan's magnificent scent. It was so masculine and strong it made her blush. That's when she sat up and looked into her comforter's eyes and saw how blue and sad they were for her. She used a hand to caress his face as gently as he was rubbing her back. "This had been through so much pain, and so much through out his life, even now he's suffering, yet he still has the compassion to put all of his misfortunes aside to comfort others." She thought. She smiled graciously then leaned into him, and kissed him sweetly. Logan got confused and wondered what the hell this woman thought she was doing, but after a minute he didn't care his mind stopped thinking and his eyelids fell shut, and began kissing her back passionately. They began caressing and gripping each other intensely, Emma brought her knee up to the bed as Logan ran both hands up and down her back and bottom. "ah!- Logan! don't stop!" she moaned. Seeing how aroused she was got him even more so. He licked her softly up her neck, making her moan even more. He love the sound of her voice getting off on his touch, he reached up for her breast then snapped out of it, and pushed her back, " WAIT A MINUTE!…-" his whispered loudly." …We shouldn't do this, it isn't right." Emma got confused and asked, "why not? Is it because of your feelings for Jean Grey?" Logan growled a little and quickly jerked his head away from her, "I'll take that as a yes…"She stood there putting her hands on both of her hips and gave a really frustrated scowl and sigh combo as she glared the brutish man attempting to ignore her.

"Logan neither of us will ever get over these feelings if we don't try to do something about it." Logan rolled his eye toward her direction and snarled in frustration. She was seriously insinuating that they should fuck each other for comfort; as a distraction from heartache. "I'm not your fucking dildo woman. I said we could talk not have a one-night-stand!" he shot back offensively. However Emma Frost was not easily intimidated, in fact she liked this- resistant side of Logan, although she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or trying to a gentleman for her sake, even so, it turned her on a little. She smiled and began to seductively remove her night robe, and show off her pale perfectly positioned legs. Wolverine was not amused that she would try to push his boundaries so far, he could only take so much of this maddening woman. Emma slowly leaned in and kissed him softly, almost innocently on the lips. After a few moments she stopped the kiss by bringing her head up from him. Logan's breathing was really fluttery, like he was trying to keep himself under control. He didn't even try to conceal the bulge in his pants, the Oh-so-mighty Wolverine was so horny for the White Queen, he didn't know what to do. She caressed his strong bicep with one hand, while doing the same to his leg, leaving a chill that traveled down his spine. It made him shudder in ecstasy. Emma just smiled at him tilting her head to the side playfully, but it wasn't out of pride from making him want her, it was from her wanting him.

Logan couldn't fight it any longer, his groin was already aching and his 'guest' knew it, so Emma reached under her night gown with out taking it off and slipped her lingerie panties down her thighs and let them fall to her feet. She pushed her host down onto the bed and got on top to straddle him. Logan tried to sit up a little while she rubbed him from chest to torso, and simultaneously dry humping his bonner. Emma could feel it getting harder and harder with every thrust, she let out airy moans that made Logan want to take her, however he was still resistant to go any further than this, especially when he noticed Emma going into his pants. He sat up to protest, "Frost wait!-…" she lied him back down with one hand as she got it out and said in a stern tone, "Lay still Wolverine." he went back down on his back and felt her rubbing her wet spot with his penis. "ooooooh…mmmmm, Ah!-oh that's really good." Emma sat on Logan's thick erection and began to ride him slowly and steadily, she couldn't believe how incredible he was. Before now doing anything like this with the brutish Canadian would've been the last thing she'd ever think of doing, now it was the only thing she could think of doing with him. She kept the tempo steady while her partner moaned and growled low, he was beginning to reach his limit, but didn't want to release inside her, although it turned out he didn't have a choice. He wanted to stop it after 40 minutes. but it was so good he couldn't think straight, all he could get out was, "*huff*-arrgh! Hnh, Emma!-hah, awww, Emma…" The beautiful blonde woman looked down in astonishment as she was about to climax along with him, she threw back her head calmly as she came and felt Logan's hot load shoot into her, he writhed and moaned softly as he failed to hold back his orgasm.

Emma took a deep breathe and exhaled slow and calm before saying, "mmm…that's a good Wolverine." Logan felt exhausted and drained. He lied there breathing hard as his mistress crawled over to kiss him again. They both reframed from being so tense and rolled over on their sides to make out. They stopped when Logan pulled away to say, "Ya' know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Emma smiled and said, "am I being a pain in the ass now?" "*sighs* no, but you're getting there." Emma sat up and pulled her night gown over her head, rendering her completely naked. She began playing with herself and fondling her breast as Logan threw off his pants and pulled her in by her head and kissed her while moving her hands so that he could take over. He leaned her back and got on top of her; it was his turn to ride her now. Logan stopped the kiss and gently rubbed Emma's face with his fingers while putting it back into her. Logan through the covers over them and began to thrust roughly. "Ah!-Logan, its amazing!-please don't stop!" Emma moaned as he blindly pounded her womanhood.

…

Kitty was awoken by the sound of a headboard banging against a wall rapidly, and bed springs squeaking constantly. She thought it was Scott and Jean going for another round of sex. It was starting to annoy hers so much she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to sleep, so she put her pillow over her head in frustration trying to go back to sleep. She couldn't really tell if it was Jean or not, but she began to hear moaning, "Ah!-Yes, take me…" Kitty rolled over and groaned into her pillow.

Meanwhile Storm was lying awake feeling a little awkward the same sounds. She too didn't know who it was but it was getting really intense, and it made her a little uncomfortable. Bobby, Kurt, and Forge were fast asleep, and Hank was still awake in the subbasement working on some experiments blasting classical music out of his headphones. Jean and Scott of course were exhausted from their wild night so they were out like a couple of lamps.

…

Logan was now fucking Emma with a hand on the headboard and the other one side of her risqué figured waist. The aroused woman had her legs wrapped around her new lover pulling him closer into her. He could feel him self ready to climax again so he slowed down to give Emma a break. "AH!-haaaah, awww Logan." the tired telepath sighed as she came before her man, she though he was done to, but to her surprise he instantly grabbed the headboard with both hands and began to thrust harsh and rapidly leaving Emma stunned, she really wasn't expecting this. He huffed, growled, and mated like the animal he was, fiercely desperate to release. The entire bed shook around and under them, it was a little thrilling for Emma, she was speechless and holding her breath the whole time, until finally he came inside her again releasing an even more immense load making him roar a loud, fearsome, primal roar. Emma's eyes glazed over as she felt herself being filled with Logan's semen, it satisfied her completely. The exhausted older man fell on his side while stretching an arm over to hold the white-blonde beauty next to him kissing her cheek with care. Emma shifted herself closer to him so that they were holding each other as they kissed for a few minutes then Emma said, "mmm, are you still thinking of her?" she asked softly, knowing well what his answer would be, he responded with an 'no' then asked, "is summers still on your mind", Emma smiled at her own realization, "No, just you." she slipped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him passionately until they each let out a long sigh of content, and then drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**I hope u all like it so far, but its not over yet. Leave plenty of reviews, and do keep a thank you for reading.**

**-Anjie-Kun Out!**


End file.
